Leina Vance
"You were really strong, I enjoyed myself." Leina (レイナ originally incorrectly romanized as Reina) Vance is the middle daughter of the Vance family and the heir to the Count's throne. She runs away from home to follow in her mother's footsteps of a warrior and make her own way in the world in hopes of becoming a stronger warrior by entering the Queen's Blade Tournament. Appearance Leina is a young busty female adult with long blonde hair tied up in two braids with rings at the end and blue eyes. She is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. Personality Leina is a headstrong woman, who likes to do as she wants, but is also easily lead to admire others, as seen with her first encounter with Risty. She is very determined to fight, and eager to branch out and fight different opponents, so that she may become stronger to become Queen. Abilities Leina is no doubt a skilled warrior and most definitely a resourceful one. With sword and shield at hand, Leina is the all-around combatant in the Queen's Blade gauntlet. Her breastplate carries magical defensive properties that prevent her from being exposed should she sustain damage in the heat of battle, its durability so great that it can even resist Melona's breast milk. When she has gained the upper hand in a battle, she utilizes her signature move (Dragon Tail) to finish of her opponents in a flash. When the sword she inherited from her mother broke and was reforged with Iron Mountain ore, it became known as Evindil, the "Wind of Destiny" (in the anime, Ymir said this was dwarvish). It was thanks to this sword that Leina managed to exorcise Delmore off Aldra, and take away most of her powers. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Leina is an adventurer wandering throughout the world. She's covered in sand by the harsh travels, but her dignified presence stays strong. Through the various villages and cities she's passed by, Leina has gotten rid of the trouble-making bandits and monsters, as well as eradicated an evil sorcerer residing in ancient ruins. However, her acts weren't driven by money or prestige, but by her devotement to refine her skills and her sense of justice. Even the current Queen's Blade is but a mere test of her physical abilities. She's the second daughter of Count Vance, a family that controlled the Continent before the Queen's Blade was instaured, and is now a powerful entity that controls the forces opposed to the Queen. But Leina had no interest on the huge influence she'd have someday, or in the suffocating life of an aristocrat, and always devoted herself to training her swordmanship to show her own power. She once crossed swords with Risty, but Leina forfeited the fight when she discovered that Risty had a strong sense of justice and was a protector of the weak. Trivia *She is seen as the mascot character of the Queen's Blade franchise. *Her name, If used with R, is Reina, which means "Queen" in Spanish. *She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese) and Angora Deb (English). Gallery Combat Books 3D Version Official Art Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals